Sleepover
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Cute little one shot drabble. What goes on when Kyle sleeps over at Stan's house. Not slash since they're nine. Stan's POV. Sorry for the crap title. One unnamed OC who is pretty much useless. T for language, what a surprise.


**Heyyaaaaaaaa. I'm still bored. **

**Haven't worked on this fo a while. **

**I down own nothing. And I love Untouched, PATD and FOB, but I don't own them either. **

Brothers can sleep in a bed together, right? I think they can. What about two guys that are closer then brothers? I need no response, cause I don't care. I have a girlfriend anyway; and I'm not able to forget, everyone always reminds me. "Sleeping with the ho yet Stan?"

She isn't a ho and I'm nine, Cartman… I hear my sisters dumb music blast from her room. It sounds really nasty. I think the song is called 'Untouched' or something gay like that.

"Dude, is your sister ever going to play something else? I think I know every word to that song already!" Kyle, who is sitting on my computer chair, looks rather annoyed. I know, dude, I know.

"I sure hope she changes it soon. She just got broken up with though so don't say anything," I say looking at my arms that are covered because there's no way in hell I'm showing anyone the bruises. A better but still kinda gay song comes on. It's by Fall Out Boy or Panic At The Disco or some gay band like that.

"Thank God!" Kyle says, closing his eyes and looking up to the ceiling.

"Hey turd, is you butt buddy sleeping over tonight? You know you'd have to sleep in the same bed if he does," Shelly says, her friend is staying over tonight as well. Our parents are out of town, and they said both of us could have one friend over. Kyle looks at me; he knows that we have to share a bed. It won't be the first time.

"Yeah, he is. We don't care," her friend, not sure of her name, snickers. I roll my eyes. Kyle doesn't say or do anything.

"Ok then, we're gonna go watch a movie now, so you better not make any noise!" Shelly leaves.

"Dude, no offence, but does your sister have permanent PMS or something?"

"Probably," I smile and he smiles back.

"So what are we even gonna do?"

"I don't know…"

"Hmmmm…"

"We could eat junk food?"

"I'm diabetic, Stan." I know that.

"Yeah, but you can eat some junk food."

"Well, yeah, but are you gonna go out there to get it?"

"Right. Shit."

"I feel, so untouched… Aw fuck. I got that GAY song stuck in my head!"

"I know." A few minutes of silence. Kyle gets up.

"My ass hurts."

"Thanks for the info, dude. Really needed to know that." Something hits me in the back; I look at Kyle. He is staring at the door. I am lying on my bed, stomach down, by the way.

"Dude, you are the only other person in here."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I know it was you!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kyle."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"Kyle, seriously!"

"What do you want dude?!"

"I know you threw something at me."

"Stan, I am only saying this because I am concerned about you; are you high?"

"What?"

"Just tell me man, I can get you help. You'll pull through this."

"Fuck off Kyle," Kyle is trying his hardest not to laugh, I can tell.

"Stan, I know it's hard! B-"

"That's what she said," I cut him off, and he bursts out laughing. I do too.

"Dude, stop trying to change the subject."

"You're the only who changed it!"

"Stan, STAN! Listen to me Stan! Look at me damn it!" I look at him and roll my eyes, he sounds like my father, "Are you playing Heroin Hero again?" I can't help but burst out laughing again.

"F-f-fuck off dude!" I say through my laughing fit, he's laughing too.

"Stan, I'm serious. You gotta get off that shit, man."

"Kyle, you are the biggest retard I have ever seen."

"Have you even _met_ Cartman?" at this I burst out laughing yet again, Kyle just shakes his head.

"Whatever dude."

"I'm," he yawns and I expect him to say tired, "hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Uhhhhgg, nooooo! I don't wanna get up! I really need to piss too." Kyle sighs.

"I'll pull you off the bed."

"NOOO!!" He takes my wrist and pulls; I look up at his evil face. A devilish grin sits where normally where a sweet smile would be. "Fuck off!!! I'll get up, I'll get up!!" he drops my arm and I give in and get up.

"Ok, so what are we gonna get?"

"I have some chips in my cupboard," I suggest.

"Ok then, let's go!"

We go quietly to the door and creep out it, trying to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. We make it all the way to the kitchen, but that's the easy part, opening the cupboards will be hard because they creek and bang sometimes. I ease it open, but it still creeks slightly; Kyle and I wince at the same time, then we have to hold back laughter. I take the chips out slowly, and pass them to Kyle; he takes them gingerly so they won't make noise. I get a couple other snacks and pass them to Kyle as well. After that, we start to creep back out of the kitchen.

"Wow. You are two sorry mother chuckers," Shelly's friend laughed.

"Damn," I mutter.

"The movie is sucking hard core, so if you kids want to use the TV you can."

"Alright," I say smiling, as I go into the living room.

Kyle opened the bag of chips, "I thought you needed to piss dude," he says with his mouth full.

"Oh, yeah. Crap!" I get up quickly and run to the bathroom, hearing Kyle's laughter in the background.

In a couple minutes, I come back in the living room. Kyle is still stuffing his face.

"Hey dude," he says after swallowing. Hehe that sounded dirty. "What are you smirking about Stan?"

"Oh, nothing dude."

"Alright. Want to play some video games?"

"Yeah dude!" I get the stuff ready and plug the shit in, while Kyle looks at games.

He picks out the same game he's liked for a while now, typical. He really must want to best that game. We quickly become engrossed in the game. And before we realise it, it's really late!

"Dude, it's like twelve o'clock!"

"Holy shit," Kyle rubs his eye and yawns.

"I'm going to go get my pyjamas on, ok?" I say getting up.

"Mmm…" Kyle says, nodding. He closes his eyes.

I go change, then look out my door to see if Kyle is waiting; he isn't.

"Kyle," I call out softly walking downstairs. I spot him exactly were I left him. I walk over to him and gently push on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asks sleepily.

"Kyle lets go upstairs. I'm tired, and so are you."

"Stan? Ok, sure," I lead my tired, half asleep best-friend up my stairs, turning some lights off as I go. When we get to my room I open the door and tell him, "Ok, go get your PJs on now."

Kyle sighs and says, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not a baby Stan."

I scoff jokingly, "You're half asleep retard, now hurry up."

In a couple of minutes, Kyle opens the door and I go in my room. He lies down on my bed and snuggles under the covers. I turn off the lights and get in next to him, but we're back-to-back.

"Night Stan."

"Goodnight Kyle."

"Sure, show me up by adding an extra four letters, why don't you?"

"Yup. Cause that's how I roll," that earned some sleepy chuckles from Kyle.

"Well. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight dude."

Well, this started about sleeping in the same bed as a guy if you are a guy. And it's ending with two best friends falling asleep peacefully next to one another.

"Oh and Stan?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Sorry for throwing that thing at you," I can hear laughter in his voice.

"Fuck you, Kyle. Fuck You."

**Erg. I Hope that wasn't too bad. I kinda got lazy near the end, but I'm freaking tired now and AH DO WHAT I WANT!! **

**Anyhoo. Byesss!! **


End file.
